Five Plus Five
by Aoi Maboroshii-Chan
Summary: REWRITTEN! An investigation on a strange swirling hole that opened up in a park in Hollywood, sends Zoey and the rest of the group, to Tokyo in an alternate dimension...
1. Chapter 1

_I know I said I wouldn't rewrite it for awhile, but I lot interest in Shadow, so aren't you happy? I'll make it longer and try and add more detail. I was happy with the idea just not execution._

It was a nice morning in Hollywood, well, as nice as it gets with all the people around, when a young woman with strawberry red hair came tearing through the side walk. She earned glares from people who where unlucky enough to be standing in her path. She was screaming excuses as to why she was late, they had to do with "reality TV" and how it was addicting. She was dressed in a gray skirt and shirt with a red ribbon on the front that matched the ribbons tying her hair in pig tails and she was carrying a chocolate brown school bag. Yes, it was none other than Zoey Hanson, and she was very late for school, as usual.

After her dash to school, Zoey must have been tired, for she had fallen asleep during her first class. The teacher was writing equations on the board and explaining how to solve them when a yell interrupted her explanations.

"No! I'm not a freak! I'm a Mew Mew! Stop laughing!"

"Zoey. Zoey!" she yelled at the sleeping Mew.

When there was no sign that Zoey had woken up, she walked over to the desk the sleeping Zoey was at, with her book in hand, and tapped the sleeping girl's head with it.

"Ow! Huh?"

With that, the whole class erupted into a roar of laughter.

"I can't believe you fell asleep again Zoey, and you where yelling stuff again" Zoey's blond friend Meg informed her. It was now the end of the day, and they where strolling home along with their brunette companion. Well at least Zoey's friends where, she had to go work at Café Mew Mew.

"Oh how embarrassing…" Zoey mumbled

It was not a nice evening at Café Mew Mew. It was packed and Zoey was doing all the work. Bridgett was too busy breaking plates, Kiki doing her tricks, Corina drinking her tea, and Renee was no where to be found. Zoey was running from table to table taking orders, then dashing to the kitchen, dodging flying plates, getting some fresh pastries, and then running them to the tables. She did not look very happy. Some of the customers even feared that she would throw the delicious sweet treats at them to vent her anger. Though as tempting as that might have been for Zoey, she didn't.

Finally it was the end of the work day, and Zoey was looking forward to going home and sleeping. They just had to sweep and wipe down the tables. Luckily for Zoey, Renee had decided to show up and things where going a bit faster, when Elliot decided to come out of the cave known as "The Lab" or simply "the basement of Café Mew Mew"

"Well finally you show up, why you couldn't come to help earlier?" an angry Zoey demanded.

"I didn't come to help. We need you in the lab. There's something we need you guys to check out"

Zoey sighed, and followed Elliot into the basement along with the others. Well there went her evening of sleeping at home.

_Well it's a lot better isn't it? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, I just have a little announcement, well I'm hosting a contest! Please check it out! It's a Canon X OC contest! I have the rules and everything posted in a story thing its simply called "Canon X OC Contest" please just go look at it! I need more people to enter! Well on with the story!_

"What is it now? We just saved the world from a moth predacite what more do you want from us?!" Zoey complained as the group entered the lab.

"Stop complaining" Elliot ordered.

Zoey pouted but obeyed. Elliot then pointed to the big screen that showed a map of Hollywood. To the right in the park area was a strange red dot giving of circles that represented power output.

"What's that?" Kiki asked in her usual high loud voice,

"We don't know" Wesley answered.

"That's why we want you girls to go check it out" Elliot finished.

"Alright girls! Let's go so I can hurry up and get home!" Zoey shouted.

"Power Pendant!" Zoey started.

"MEWTAMORPHOSIS!" the other Mews joined in.

The Mew group where running as fast as they could to the park. Jumping across tops of buildings, running through people's yards, while people where gawking and shouting stuff like,

"It's the Mews! Look!"

They where all in a neat formation Zoey in the front, Kiki on her left, followed by Bridgett, and Corina on her right followed by Renee. Nearing the end of their journey, they could see some thing purple and feathery swirling around through the trees surrounding the park.

"Ah! What is that?" Zoey shouted at the sight of the feathery purple thing.

"It appears to be a portal of some kind" Renee answered.

"But what's it doing in the middle of Hollywood?" Bridgett asked.

"Who knows but we should check it out!" Corina shouted as she jumped into it and disappeared.

"Corina!" Zoey shouted.

"We should follow her!" Kiki shouted jumping in after Corina.

Renee looked over at Bridgett and Zoey, and then followed after Kiki.

"We should follow them" Bridgett mused.

"I guess so" Zoey replied, and with that, she jumped into the swirling vortex followed by a frightened Bridgett.

"Stupid Shirogane! Sending poor little me off to go get all these groceries alone! And stupid Minto, never doing any work" an angered strawberry-haired girl muttered as she stumbled through the park, carrying stuffed bags of food items. And just like the color of her hair, her name was Ichigo.

"Eh?" Ichigo turned to her right just in time to see a purple rip open up beside her and spew five, strangely familiar looking screaming girls, out.

"WaaaaAAAH!" Ichigo screamed as she jumped out of the way, dropping the groceries, as her black cat ears and tail made their appearance. She dashed to the nearest tree and hid behind. With her back against the tree Ichigo panted and regained her composure. When her ears and tail had been forced away, she stuck her head out from behind the tree. She gasped at the sight she saw.

"Minto. Retasu. Pudding. Zakuro. Ichigo!? EH? Waaaaahaaaa!" Ichigo screamed.

"Huh?" Zoey looked up from her position on the ground to see a strawberry haired girl, with cat ears and a tail, screaming stuff she couldn't quite understand and running back and forth.

_Well there's the second chapter, please review and enter my contest!_

_Ja Ne~!_


End file.
